


Vessel

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: Stonehenge: The Supernatural Bar in Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), steter - Fandom
Genre: A Vampire mentioned, Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Come Inflation, Drinking, Full Shift Werewolves, Inflation, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not exactly A/B/O Dynamics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rough Oral Sex, Sarcasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex during Shifting, Smut, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Swearing, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Walk Into A Bar, Wall Sex, alpha in rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Stonehenge. The place isn’t exactly a dive bar, but it’s not one where they’ll decorate your drink with fancy umbrellas or willingly offer you a cocktail napkin, either. "Wipe that shit on your jeans and stop your bitching" is kind of their motto.So imagine a dumpster fire that occasionally gets cleaned, but where you can get a couple drinks, listen to live music. Meet people with whom you can chat, or simply get a blowjob in the bathroom. Everyone is welcome and anything goes._Peter’s a little on edge. He's thirsty- and ravenous. He hopes the former will be taken care of in a minute and the latter sated soon enough by the snack seated at the small rectangular bar.He's an Alpha in rut and he doesn't have time to waste when he meets his mate... in heat.“Stiles,”  he greets him as he takes the seat beside him.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stonehenge: The Supernatural Bar in Beacon Hills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719493
Comments: 24
Kudos: 378





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> For Jay, thanks for the prompt. It's been a minute since I wrote the wolfies, but this one was fun.

Stonehenge. Beacon’s not-so-secret hidden treasure. The Switzerland of the supernatural.  
  
Christ, it’s another packed night, Peter thinks. In fact, the tedious process of laying one foot down after the other becomes a downright chore. Weaving his way forward, he passes a shifter, two vampires, and then… a banshee? Is Lydia aware there’s another in town?  
This isn’t why he’s here tonight, though. It’s not to take a survey of the county’s freaks who're out for a drink.  
No. Peter Hale is here for one purpose only: to fuck Stiles Stilinski.  
  
Lately the kid has gone on a rebellious streak. Gotten himself some sleeve tattoos and piercings. Learned to play bass. While Scott’s off at vet school, young Stiles has stayed back to do a sabbatical year.  
“Needed to find himself,” he’d said.  
And find himself he’s doing… he’s run into himself in most bars in town. At the weed shops. And Stiles has discovered who he is between the thighs of some interesting company. For the past few months, in fact, those grade-A luscious thighs belong to Peter Hale.   
  
Cue Peter this evening who received a text from the boy not an hour ago. _Meet me at Stonehenge, baby.  
_Peter'd meet him anywhere.  
He's lost it for the boy. It's something that transcends lust and emotional connection. Peter couldn't explain it if he tried (and he doesn't want to. It's nobody's business but theirs).   
  
Stonehenge. The place isn’t exactly a dive bar, but it’s not one where they’ll willingly offer you a cocktail napkin, either. Imagine a dumpster fire that occasionally gets cleaned, where a punk rock bass player afraid to face the future can go for a couple drinks. Or to... you know... to do the usual. Meet all kinds of people: Gay, queer, straight, werewolf, whoever would be considered “alternative.” Maybe get a blowjob in the bathroom or give one in the storage room everyone knows is unlocked.   
Yeah, that sort of place.   
  
The illuminating dim of the neon green letters, a soft hum of electricity are background to the chatter. Peter’s thirsty- and ravenous. He hopes the former will be taken care of in a minute and the latter sated soon enough by the main course seated at the small rectangular bar.  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
_  
  
“Fuck me, Peter! Fuck me! Fuck m-m-”  
The aggressive, muffled words filter through the dripping of drizzle hitting the pavement. There’re some patrons smoking outside. The voices must come from the venue’s back room, but no one except for the werewolves present really know what’s going on. And they're not going to get involved with an Alpha in the venue, especially an Alpha in rut.   
“D-Don’t s-stop…please!”  
Stiles' voice shudders with ecstasy, his head yanked back by an enormous paw. His eyes creep sideways –behind him is a growling, towering giant covered in dark fur.  
“Don’t move!” Peter orders from behind fang and lust.  
_  
  
**Some time earlier**

  
The singer of an alternative cover band swallows the microphone, screaming “Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses, leaving me breathless the reason I knooow~”  
  
The band continues to play as their instruments clang and echo throughout the building. Metallica and Black Sabbath posters hang crookedly on the chipping walls, soft red lighting gives the hallway a glow like the back rooms of a brothel…  
Yeah, this is a class place. The crackling of pool cues, and leather jacket attire are strong features in a bar like Stonehenge.  
“That I am stricken and can’t let you go. When the heart is cold, there’s no hope, and we knoooow," the singer keeps lamenting.  
  
The charming new bartender shines a glass against the light as he flits his gaze between the men sitting before him.  
“Would you like anything, sweetheart?” Peter asks as he studies Stiles lovingly.  
  
His chestnut-haired is almost glowing under the lamplight. A heavily tatted Stiles laughs softly. “I’ll take a vodka lemon, yeah?” He adjusts his ass in the stool so he can face Peter.  
“So, do you like this place?” A round swoop of his hand indicates the room.

Peters grins- that disarming grin of his that splits his face in two and makes even nuns blush. Stiles kinda forgets to breathe around him.   
“I like it fine enough. I like certain people in here more.” His boot heels tap on the metal bar below his seat.  
  
“Here you go.” The bartender says as he slides the glass across the counter.  
“And there’s your Jameson, Peter.” 

“Cheers, Stiles.”  
“Cheer-“ Stiles is interrupted mid-lift to the lips by a fist knocking on the table. It belongs to a well-toned figure who sidles up into his personal space.  
  
Peter rolls his eyes. Gaze shimmering like porcelain. Pale and impatient.  
**A vampire.**  
  
“Come on, Stiles, I don’t have all day” He nudges him with his elbow. “We doin’ this or what, love?” he winks.  
  
Worse yet, a BRITISH vampire.  
  
“Oh, look,” Peter’s jaw tenses as he squares his shoulders. “I think someone’s up past their bedtime. What time is it three centuries ago?”  
  
Moving closer to Stiles so he stands behind him, Peter’s nose quickly catches something. Rosewood and Cardamon? With a hint of amber. _And heat._ Did Stiles change cologne because he's in heat?  
“Is that Tom Ford?” Curiosity instantly clouds his senses with the blended scent. Peter's cock stirs.   
“Yeah it is, you like it?” Stiles remarks without looking back, the warmth of Peter’s palms a possessive gesture on the tops of his shoulders. Feeling his Alpha so close has started the slick coming. Fuck, he can feel it starting to seep into his underwear. They don't have much time.   
  
“Not tonight, Vincent,” Stiles barks. “I’m with someone. I told you this months ago.”  
  
Resting his muscular arms on the counter, one lacquered finger reaches out and toys with Stiles’ collar. Peter snarls in reply.   
“I had a date tonight but I can think of a way you can make _my night_ , love.” A steady stare at Stiles’ pulsing artery makes him lick his coppery lips with long swipes. “Just tie up the doggy and we’ll have some fun.”  
  
A low growl precedes Peter’s eyes, shining a blood red.  
Oh shit, Stiles thinks.  
“His _dog_ isn’t going anywhere," Peter growls. "And since when do they let things without heartbeats in this place?”  
  
Smirking softly, Stiles tilts his head to meet the vamp’s gaze. Peter’s in rare form tonight. “I think you heard the man, V. I’m otherwise engaged.”  
“You don’t know what you’re missing, Stiles,” he spits as he saunters back to his table. "One day you and I will finish what we started." 

“Is there anything worse than a pushy vamp all amped up on blood and roids?” Stiles nudges Peter in the stomach with the back of his head.  
"I don't even want to know what he meant by that," Peter quips, clenching his fist.  
  
Grabbing his curled hands, Stiles pecks the tops of Peter's trembling fingers. His tongue lingers a second on the thumb and then he sucks it lightly.  
Peter leans in and whispers something.   
He knows. Stiles is well aware that they need to mate NOW.   
  
_  
  
SLAM! The door of the storage room hits the wall. Peter closes it behind him as he and Stiles devour each other, Peter branding his creamy neck down to his clavicle.   
The mark's still there. Scorching. _His mate mark._  
  
"You're so beautiful, Stiles," he brackets his face. Declarations sound even more romantic when the rain continues to pour outside, like machine gun pellets against the panes. But none of that bothers them in the slightest.   
  
“I fucking want you, Stiles,” Peter whines from behind his elongating fangs, fumbling with the unbuckling of his lover's belt. The scent of it is so thick in the air now. It's making his body hairs stand on end.  
  
“M-Mmm-m~ W-Wait, wait~’ Stiles manages, need a quiver inside his chest. Walking Peter to the wall with insistent, open mouth kisses, he presses him in.  
  
“Stiles,” Peter giggles gently when Stiles slides down his body, raking his hands against the tense muscles of his stomach.  
“Stay right there, you," Stiles commands.  
There's only one tense muscle Stiles is currently interested in. The thick, warm musk emanating from there teases his desire, its perfume a prickle in his nose and a wave of want on his skin. Stiles inhales over the length of Alpha cock as he guides it to his lips.  
“Oh fuck,” Peter pants, head thrown back and tipped to the side so he can watch through one squinted eye.  
“Come here, Alpha. Just wanna taste you before you breed me.”  
  
Stiles paints the shaft from Peter's swollen balls to the cockhead, moaning like a porn star as he does it.   
“Oh fuck~ Fuck like that-- Fuck!"   
  
Judging from Peter's writhing, Stiles feels confident enough to continue. His tongue swirls over the pronounced tip, Peter’s hand twisting into Stiles’ smooth hair until he’s pushed him down to the pubes.  
“! Acck~ gak” Stiles gurgles and fuck if it doesn’t turn Peter on even more to listen to him struggle. The small space is pregnant with their musky smell.   
  
“That’s it,” Peter hisses, sucking up his lower lip. He’s so gone he’s swaying along to the thrusts. “Take all my wolf cock, take it for your Alpha… “  
  
“Aagh~! “ Stiles is blinking back tears, the spit dribbling from under his chin like the slick wetting his shorts. His sex is begging for it- GOD HE NEEDS IT! With one tattooed hand he twists the shaft on the pull-off, with the other he’s dug into Peter’s thigh with his nails.  
“Fuck yeah, Stiles… take it… “ He's ramming his cock into his tonsils, two large hands bracketing his head for better control.   
  
Stiles is bursting in his jeans, Jesus Christ! Another minute and he'll come untouched. “Ack agh~! Ack~! “  
  
His secretion-seeping cock twitches and Peter realizes if he doesn’t stop now he will bust.  
“Come here!” A gasp of refreshing air fills Stiles' lungs when he's released. He's panting through bruised lips that look like two plums... no time to think or react. Peter’s powerful arms have spun him around.  
The slick is ripe, viscous, and Peter's cock is thick and eager to impregnante him.  
He's shoved forward... just the way Stiles likes it, being fucked from behind.  
  
“Mhmm~! Stiles whines as he takes a smack on his ass. "Give it to me, Alpha. Please."   
“Touch yourself,” Peter whispers into his hair, hovering above his nape. "I want you to feel good. Want us to come together."   
  
The shadow at Stiles' feet expands. The presence behind him furrier. “Prepare yourself.”  
Wide unber eyes glance back to see a dark beast behind him, two crimson eyes ablaze, fangs dripping with saliva. An enormous wolf cock, poppy red and bulbous, dripping with pre-cum, circles his opening.  
  
“O-Oh shit you shifted in public you’re... “ Peter doesn’t give him time to exhult.   
“MMHM!”” His throbbing, hardened cock squeezes itself inch by inch into his mate's gaping hole.  
  
Stiles has never had wolf cock this swollen before, Peter must be REALLY aroused. Holy fuck, it's stretching him out completely, pushing on his walls! If it’s so big now, what happpens when they knot?!   
  
“GRR! Peter growls as he fills Stiles to the hilt.  
  
“Fuck~ Fuck! Fuck!” His breath hiccups. Stiles braces his arms against the cool cement and raises himself on tiptoe to help the angle. Thick fur slaps against his hips, the ramrod length burning inside him.  
“Oh GOD, Peter!” One hand steals down, his own cock a needy mess.   
  
Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Peter's large balls bob as he tunnels inside. Pleasure and bliss soak their movements. Peter’s cock batters Stiles’ hole who in turn can barely contain his laments. He doesn't care who can hear him, he's never felt like this in his life!   
“I’m yours, baby! Fuck me! FUCK ME!” Stiles pleads for more. “D-Don’t s-stop…please!”  
Stiles' voice shudders with ecstasy, his dark head yanked back by an enormous paw. His eyes creep sideways –behind him is a growling, towering giant covered in dark fur. Holy shit if that isn't the hottest thing ever.   
“Don’t move!” Peter mumbles from behind fang and lust.

As they continue, bliss brightens onto the horizon, the walls around Peter's massive cock tightening. Stiles watches things swim before him, delirious on the need to release, on the need to be bred.  
He's stroking himself furiously, fist tight right under his crown, milking.   
One of Peter's large paws turns Stiles’ face against the damp wall. A long tongue darts like a second dick from between his wolf's teeth, breath hot and ragged. Peter licks into the gap Stiles' mouth has made for him, his snout wet to the touch.   
The plunging penetration above and below of his Alpha's beastly muscles breaks Stiles' last bit of resolve.   
  
“M-Mmhm! Fuck! YES! YES!” PETER!” Stiles spills against the wall with a whimper, the pale drizzle running down his hand, down the dirty wall and onto one of his sneakers.  
  
A long, rib-expanding growl shakes the air right after. “I’m--!” the creature mutters. "AGH! YESS!” MHMN FUCK~! I’m coming!  
  
It's a barely a twitch, Peter so enlarged inside him there's no room left to move. But then it starts. Peter's pumping wave after wave of his hot seed into Stiles, the fat knot inflating inside of him. Stiles' skin distends... Christ the cum just keeps coming and coming... until Stiles’ stomach doesn’t protrude like a tiny dome. Peter's half-shifted form collapses onto Stiles, holding him up from the back.   
“Jesus Christ, Peter,” Stiles huffs, having never felt so full in his life. Between the cum sloshing in him, (there must be at least a litre of it), and the Alpha knot, (twice the size it is normally from the feel), Stiles already looks four months pregnant.  
  
The wolf release runs offwhite rivers down his legs, soaking into his socks as well. A cheek flushed scarlet rubs against Stiles’ jaw.  
“That was fucking perfect, Stiles. Perfect. You're perfect. I love you."  
  
“I love you too, baby." Stiles' weakend legs give a little, and the balloon inside him drags. "Oh shit!" Stiles winces from the sting.   
“We have to wait until the knot deflates,” Peter sighs.   
Nodding, Stiles fills his lungs and lets out a long exhale through his mouth. The pressure is almost unbearable, but he'll take it. He'll do anything for Peter.   
Stiles pulls him closer, draping his Alpha over him like a blanket. “I could stand here in your arms for hours, Peter.”  
  
Stiles grasps Peter’s hand lightly, stroking up and over his moist cock until it lands on the swollen groove of his lower stomach.  
“Let’s hope it takes this time, Peter. I want your pups inside me as soon as possible.” Heads bend to meet, their tongues linger and explore their mouths passionately. Anyone walking in would see two people absolutely gone for each other.   
  
They break with a grumble when Stiles picks up on the first shrinkage inside him. "It's starting."  
"It is," Peter sibilates, his sex withering. He scoops Stiles up into his arms, careful not to detach yet. "We better find you something to lay down on so we don't lose all the come. If all goes well, baby, we'll be daddies by spring."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't mangle it totally. I'm not a huge fan of A/B/O stuff so I kept it to what was necessary for the story.  
> Lyrics from “Stricken” by Disturbed in the text  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I don't want to promise sequels because I'm as fickle as the winter is long. But someone might drop by the bar again in the future, who knows. Maybe the sourwolf? Maybe Scott or Isaac?  
> Thanks for reading and for your support - I disappear for a while from this fandom but when I come back you are all so wonderful to me. I always have Teen Wolf in my heart even if sometimes I have to take a break.


End file.
